


The Price of Freedom

by windychimes



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windychimes/pseuds/windychimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The price of freedom is steep, but it's worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Freedom

The first things Greed tells them is: _Anyone is welcome in my bed._

The second thing is: _Now, how do you plan on repaying your savior._

Martel's quick to act, always is—her grin is mischievous, eyes sparkling; Greed's grin mimics her own and yeah, she's got him hooked.

"You can watch them," she says, jerking a thumb back at Dorchette and Roa. "They're good."

There's a moment of silence as Greed thinks over the proposition, rubbing his chin and hmming. He's taking longer just for show, to keep them on their toes, and Roa takes the moment to place a comforting hand on Dorchette's shoulder. Martel's watched before, sure, but never a stranger. Never anyone else.

"It's a good start." His glasses slide down the bridge of his nose, dark eyes shining brightly. "Show me what you got."

Dorchette's slow to kneel, still too nervous, and now Martel's comforting him. Stroking his hair, she whispers _it's okay_ to him, gives him a big smile. When Martel's hand moves, Roa's takes its place, big hand covering his whole head. No longer hesitating, Dorchette undoes the bindings of Roa's pants and pushes them down past his hips.

Dorchette's a good kid, always so willing to please; Martel and Roa take extra care not to abuse that.

"Yeah, this is getting good," says Greed. It's obvious he's trying to hurry them along. "C'mon doggy, show me what you can do."

To help him along, Roa gives himself a few quick strokes. When he's fully hard, Greed lets out an appreciative whistle. _That sure is something, big guy!_ Roa pays him no mind and holds his cock out for Dorchette, gripping the thick base; Dorchette's able to take more than he used to, but all of it is still too much.

When Dorchette's tongue slides along his cock Roa can't even stop himself from moaning. He wants to show more restraint but it's hard when it's been so long. Trapped in those cages for so long…

Dorchette takes the head in his mouth and Roa remembers how _good_ this is.

"That's good, Dorchette," Roa murmurs to him as he strokes his hair. If Dorchette had a tail, Roa knows it would wag. But he doesn't so he settles on taking more of Roa's cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the thick shaft. Dorchette's mouth is warm around his cock, so much nicer than his own calloused hands. The low grunt Roa admits just encourages Dorchette further and _damn_ Roa forgot how nice this is, how wonderful it feels just before the peak of orgasm. He wants it to last longer but it's been too long to even try.

"Pull back, Dorchette," Roa manages to growl out, voice strangled and guttural.

Dorchette does as told, head jerking back just in time. Roa's fingers tangle in Dorchette's hair, groaning as he comes. He spends a long time just panting and stroking Dorchette's head, eyes closed as he basks in the afterglow of his orgasm. Dorchette wipes the come off his chin, brushing it on his pants; Roa tries to aim away from his face, but he never leaves himself enough time.

A slow clap breaks the silence, air heavy with the sound of panting. Their eyes dart over to focus on Greed, hip cocked to one side as he claps.

"Fantastic job," he says, and it's hard to tell if he's being sarcastic or not. "Doggy's got a good mouth, huh?"

Roa wraps a protective arm around Dorchette's head, pulling it against his thigh. His lips curl back and Greed gets the message.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt anyone." He holds his hands up, yielding before Roa. "He's yours, I get that."

"This good enough for now?" Martel drawls, quick to stop anything before it starts. "We'd appreciate some rest."

Greed's laughter is a short bark and he grins rakishly at her. "Course, sweetheart. I wouldn't want to tire out my new toys before I've got a chance to play with them. Come with me, I'll get you all set up."

Martel sends him a warning glare before Greed saunters off, expecting them to follow. Roa fixes his pants and pulls Dorchette up, choosing to ignore Greed's toy remark; Martel's more than capable of keeping him inline.

Before Dorchette can protest Roa picks him up with one smooth motion, holding him against his chest. It's been too long a day and Dorchette's gone through enough already.

He spends too much time protecting them and not enough time protecting himself.

"Go to sleep," Roa grumbles. "I can carry you just fine."

For once Dorchette doesn't object and he falls asleep in a matter of moments, utterly exhausted. Roa watches as Greed and Martel walk ahead of them, Greed's wandering hands smacked away each time with ease, and can't help but give a little smile.

The price of freedom is steep, but it's worth it.


End file.
